Naipes
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: (AU/Harco) Draco Malfoy había sido elegido como la siguiente Reina de Picas, la marca real en su piel era el único comprobante requerido para probarlo.


**Summary:(AU/Harco)** Draco Malfoy había sido elegido como la siguiente Reina de Picas, la marca real en su piel era el único comprobante requerido para probarlo.

Bueno, en mi muy amado fandom de Hetalia tenemos un universo llamado Cardverse o "La versión de las Cartas" así que me iré basando en ese universo para hacer una historia con los personajes de Harry Potter sin que sea un crossover... jajaja algo complicado.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, Slash, BL. Homo. Si, una de las parejas principales serán Harry x Draco.

**Disclimer:** Obviamente los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Y menos aún la idea del Cardverse.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Naipes y conocimientos generales. **

El Mundo de Naipes está dividido en cuatro grandes reinos, o al menos eso cuenta la Gran Historia que fue escrita después de la Guerra Carmesi la cual duró al menos cien años, esta fue la última batalla llevada acabo después de que el mundo se dividiera en cuatro grandes territorios. Otros autores e investigadores afirman que existía un quinto reino, si es que se le puede llamar así, donde habitaban seres mitológicos y fantásticos llamados Jokers. Pero eso sería una historia para otro momento.

Todos los campesinos y súbditos, incluso nobleza, tenían una tranquila existencia sabiendo que nunca faltarían los recursos y oportunidades para crecer. Si, todos se sentían protegidos por los soberanos de los cuatro reinos y sus respectivas cortes que aseguraban lo mejor para todos.

En esta próspera era de tranquilidad y diplomacia eran los cuatro monarcas los que velaban por cada pueblo correspondiente siguiendo el labor de sus antepasados, aunque estos símbolos reales que habian pasado de generación y generación ya habían perdido su real significado convirtiéndose solamente en el estandarte y marca propia de cada linaje.

El Reino Azul de Picas era una de las naciones soberanas más prósperas de la era actual, claro que eso era de esperar al ser los ganadores de la última guerra coronando a su país como la máxima potencia mundial. Las casas y atuendos típicos del reino eran de grandes gamas azules lo que lo convertía en una gran atracción turística también.

El Rey actual, ya algo viejo, había sido conocido por su valentía y caballerosidad por lo que el nuevo heredero habría sido bien educado. La Reina ya hacía algunos años habia fallecido dejando al reino en incertidumbre y dolor.

Algo de interés para aquellos que no conocen como funciona el cambio de poder y la elección de los nuevos monarcas en todos los reinos será lo siguiente:

20 años antes de que perezca el monarca en turno el país mismo eligiera a su siguiente soberano, el candidato al trono real, el bebé nacerá con una marca resplandeciente en su mano izquierda con el símbolo de su nación. Desde su nacimiento será llevado al Palacio y educado como el hijo o hija del Rey.

En el caso de la Reina todo es un poco más complicado, no se sabe nunca cuando aparecerá la marca real en la persona elegida, tampoco de que clase social será o su género. Algunos Reyes han pasado toda su vida buscando a su prometida Reina sin llegar a conocerla hasta una edad muy avanzada, otras veces la Reina aparece incluso antes que el Rey...

También están el Reino Verde de los Treboles, el Reino Amarillo de los Diamantes y el Reino Rojo de los Corazones. Todos regidos por la misma "magia" si es que se le puede llamar así.

Una última cosa a tener en cuenta antes de cerrar este pequeño prologo es la profecía de cada uno de estos reinos. Condenando a sus monarcas a sufrir, vivir, traicionar y regir.

El Reino de Picas, un soberano que tiene poder pero carece de la sabiduría para usarlo.

El Reino de Treboles, aquellos que gozan de suerte... pero cabe destacar que la suerte no siempre trae felicidad.

El Reino de Diamantes, un Rey con todas las riquezas imaginables pero cuya sed no puede ser saciada. La riqueza no siempre significa abundancia.

El Reino de Corazones, un país que goza de gran salud y felicidad al igual que sus habitantes pero el Rey estará condenado, irónicamente, a no notar el amor verdadero ni siquiera cuando este frente a él.

En ese día soleado donde el Rey daba su último respiro antes de perecer y que la marca en forma de pica azul desapareciera para siempre, un niño rubio de ojos grises como las nubes tormentosas hacia los deberes de su hogar cuando sintió una fuerte punzada llena de dolor en su mano derecha.

Y como si de magia se tratase una marca azulada empezó a aparecer en su blanca piel, el símbolo real. De alguna manera él, Draco Malfoy, había sido elegido como la siguiente Reina de Picas.

Y no, no podía creer que algo tan nefasto le estuviera ocurriendo.

* * *

Un prologo que espero no haya estado muy enredado. Confío que mientras vaya pasando la historia entenderán un poco más de este universo.

En fin, gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia. No olviden dejar sus reviews y agregarla a sus favoritos ;)

Espero tener la actualización siguiente rápido.

¡Hasta la pasta!

-Kira.


End file.
